(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a business or a company display graphics and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a three dimensional wall mounted striping system for displaying a business or company name, a brand name, a logo, colors, trade dress, advertising, announcements and various other types of display graphics used by businesses dealing with customers and clients.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,610 to the subject inventor, a similar three dimensional wall mounted striping system is disclosed having a wall bracket with snap arms for engaging and suspending two or more profile or rail members therefrom. The profile members include grooves therein for holding a hanger bracket. The hanger bracket is attached to the back of a display board which is used for displaying different types of graphics and business information.
The subject invention is similar in structure and function when compared to the above mentioned patented striping system, but the new wall mounted striping system includes substantial improvements and modifications which are described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved three dimensional, snap together striping system and at a lower cost when compared to prior art striping systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a three piece striping system that is attractive in appearance, rugged in construction, stream lined in design and can easily be installed by a single installer. Also, the system is easily removable, reusable and designed to cover fasteners used to attach the system to a wall or walls.
A further object of the stripping system is it can be quickly mounted on an existing wall or on existing walls for displaying a company or business name, a trademark or service mark, a logo, various colors, trade dress, announcements, advertising and other types of display graphics and related information.
Still another object of the invention is the system is made of strong rigid plastic, is color stable, can be cut to size without burred edges and comes in a variety of attractive color selections with a non-glare, matte finish surface.
Yet another object of the striping system, while described primarily for interior wall use, is the system can easily be adapted to a variety of surfaces for both interior and exterior use. Also, the system is semi-rigid to accommodate wall surface irregularities and includes profile end closure members and 90 degree bent inside and outside corner profile members for outside and inside corners of a wall when needed.
Another object of the invention is the striping system includes a wall bracket with a plurality of hanger and snap arms for receiving more than one profile member of different colors in a parallel and spaced relationship to each other for giving an overall attractive three dimensional appearance.
The subject three dimensional wall mounting striping system includes broadly a wall bracket, a first profile member and a second profile member. The wall bracket is adapted for mounting on a wall. The wall bracket includes an upper portion, a middle portion and a lower portion. The upper portion of the wall bracket includes a bracket hanger arm. The middle portion of the wall bracket includes a first bracket snap arm. The lower portion of the wall bracket includes a second bracket snap arm.
The first profile member includes an upper portion having a first profile hanger arm which is used for releasably engaging the bracket hanger arm. The first profile member also includes a lower portion with a first profile snap arm. The first profile snap arm is used for releasably engaging the first bracket snap arm.
The second profile member includes an upper portion having a second profile snap arm. The second profile snap arm is used for releasably engaging the second bracket snap arm. The second profile member also includes a lower portion disposed below a lower portion of the wall bracket. The lower portion of the second profile member includes a second profile straight arm. An edge along the length of the straight arm is used to rest against a portion of the wall.
The first and second profile members include first and second display board bracket grooves along the length of the first profile hanger arm and the second profile snap arm, The bracket grooves are used for releasably receiving a display board bracket mounted on the back of a display board. The front of the display board is used for display graphics and other types of business information.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of three dimensional display and striping systems when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.